Sonic vs
by brambleclaw13
Summary: Sonic and the gang are sucked into a portal accidentally by Dr.Eggman. When they find themselves in another demension what will await them? New Friendships? Romance? SUSPENSE? All of the above...


**I got this idea last year (before I had this account)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Meet them

It was a normal day for Sonic the hedgehog. It seemed Eggman had gotten all the Chaos Emeralds for the 4th or so time. He was at the moment fighting one of the stupid robots Egghead created while Knuckles tried to work with Tails to destroy another robot. It wasn't that hard though. As Sonic, Tails and Knuckles turned to , they watched as he pressed a red button.

Tails smirked. "You might've not known this but while we were fighting I randomly attached the wires and ripped a few" he giggled.

Sonic was about to highfive Tails when he noticed the machine was powering up and starting to do something.

"Um, Tails..." hissed Knuckles glancing at the machine then the 2 tailed fox.

Tail's eyes widened. "Huh? How? I ripped and reattached all the wires completly random. It shouldn't be working? Wow that was lucky..."

Eggman started laughing but was cut short when a strong wind started pulling on them all. Eggman went flying into a developing blue warp hole.

Sonic held onto a large pillar and glanced towards Tails who was hanging onto a lever from a disabled robot. Knuckles was hanging onto the wall with his knuckled fists.

Sonic watched as Knuckles gloves lost their grip and Knuckles body went into the portal. "Knuckles!" yelled Sonic and Tails. Tails then felt his hands become sweaty. They slipped from the lever and Tails went in along with Knuckles.

"Tails!" yelled Sonic as his best friend vanished. Sonic was mad and tried to hang on. But the wind only got stronger and stronger. Suddenly Sonic couldn't hold on any longer. His grip was lost as his body went into the portal. As Sonic's body swirled through the portal. He kept whispering "Tails...Knuckles"

Cream

Cream was sitting in her front yard of her house with her best friend Amy Rose and her pet chao Cheese. That's when her ears felt a strange gust of wind. Cream quickly went flying. Her ears picked up the wind like an umbrella. Her chao went flying with her along with Amy.

"AMY! What's happening?" called Cream in her cute little voice. "I don't know Cream?" yelled Amy. They went flying towards where Eggman, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had been fighting.

Amy was now beside Cream. "Hold on!" she yelled grabbing hold of Cream's hand. Cream held on to Amy and Cheese's hands. "HELP!" they both yelled...

Tails

Tails eyes slowly opened. He looked around to see himself in a medium sized gray room with only one window. He got up and rubbed his head as an aching pain went through it. "Ow, my head" he growled and slowly walked over to the window. He looked outside and gasped at what he saw.

He was in a tall stone house so high that when Tails looked up, the clouds were so close he could reach out and touched them if he tried. But he didn't. Tails stepped back astonished. As he walked backwards he felt his foot step on something and a sharp CRACK! Tails lifted his foot and looked down.

Where his foot had been was a small red and blue model airplane with yellow perpellars. A red wing had broke off from Tails stepping on it. He picked it up and was amazed by the work of the screws and the finely crafted craftmanship.

"Who are you?"

Tails turned around to see a navy blue hedgehog about his age and height. His stomach was a bright yellow oval and his eyes were a deep pine green. His shoes were just like Tails and he had 2 small hedgehog tails. Tails eyes stuck on the tails. "Another mutant?" whispered Tails.

"Are you gonna answer me?" asked the navy blue hedgehog as he huffed.

Tails looked up. "Oh! Sorry. I'm Miles Tails Prowler, but you can call me Tails" answered Tails.

The navy blue hedgehog smiled. His eyes softened and he nodded. "My name is Lucas but you can call me Luke" he said. Tails smiled. "Nice to meet you Luke" "Same to you Tails." laughed Luke.

Luke's eyes then landed on the broken model airplane. "My airplane!" he yelled and picked up the red plane. "Sorry, I accidentally stepped on it when I woke up in here" explained Tails rubbing the back of his head.

Luke sighed. "It's ok.". He set it on a desktop table in the corner. "I've never seen a mutant fox before. Are you from around here?" he asked.

"I'm from Mobius" said Tails.

"Hmmm. Never heard of it. You're in Bivius right now" explained Luke.

Tails's eyes widened. "Never heard of that place."

"It's ok. Here. I'll fly you in the X-Hurricane up to my best friend Jake's house. He could help you."

"I have a plane called the X-tornado where I live. And who's Jake?" asked Tails.

"Yep you are not from here" sighed Luke leading Tails over to the X-Hurricane and the 2 flew off.

Knuckles

Knuckles rubbed his head as he got up. As his eyes slowly opened they laid on a giant glowing sky blue emerald. It was the exact size and shape of the Master Emerald. This had Knuckles curious. He was about to lay his gloves on the massive emerald when he received a hard kick in the face.

Knuckles growled and ignored the ache in his face. He looked towards the emerald to see a red cat with a tan stomach that had 2 long scars on it along with 2 minor scratches on each of his cheeks. His eyes were a vibrant blue just like the emerald and his tail tip was jet black.

Knuckles looked at the cat's shoes and saw why the kick hurt so bad. The cat was wearing jet black kletes with polished spikes. Knuckles slowly got up and growled. "What was that for?"

The red cat raised an eyebrow. "Don't play dumb. You were trying to steal the Lord Emerald!" Knuckles surprisingly thought for a moment. "Lord Emerald...Nope! Never heard of it" The cat's mouth dropped open. Knuckles grinned sheepishly. "I'm guardian of the Master Emerald" The cat stepped towards Knuckles and held out his hand. "Name?" he asked. "Knuckles. Knuckles the echidna. "Cool! I'm Kicker the cat." replied Kicker.

Knuckles nodded. Kicker's eyes then widened. "Maybe we can ask my friend Luke. He knows all about these places in the world. The kids a genius." "Sounds alot like my friend Tails" murmured Knuckles.

"Come on!" said Kicker running ahead as Knuckles followed the red cat.

Sonic

Sonic's eyes slowly opened to see a pair of blue gray eyes right in front of his. Sonic jumped and got in a battle stance glaring at the figure. An orange fox looked surprised as Sonic jumped away. He had a fluff of fur on his upper chest and his bangs were fluffy. His eyes were blue gray and had fluffy whiskers along with a long puffy tail.

"You ok?" asked the fox. "Who are you?" asked Sonic. The fox looked slightly shocked. "Are you not from Bivius or..." Sonic smirked. "I'm from Mobius. My name is Sonic the hedgehog" "I'm Jake the fox." Jake paused for a moment. "I'm not that good with history and other stuff but Luke may know." "Who?" asked Sonic rasing an eyebrow. "My best friend. Two-tailed hedgehog" explained Jake.

"Cool." said Sonic casually. Jake nodded. "Think you can keep up?" "I'm su-" Sonic didn't get a chance to finish as the orange fox sped off. Sonic caught up to him and Sonic was surprised seeing the fox was just as fast at him. They smirked at eachother and sped off to find Luke the hedgehog...

**So Tails has met another mutant?**

**Sonic has competition in racing?**

**Knuckles gets kicked in the face?**

**See what happens next in part 2...**


End file.
